Story of a boy
by R.E. the un-Abridged 2
Summary: lol hey there! juat a tester of something i may continue, about a boy named Kaoru Casshi, and him meeting naruto while he was still in ninja school! seeing how this works out with a new character in there! my OC!   rated t for murder and language.


okay so hello there, just wanna say that i don't own naruto first off, and this was just me fooling around with my OC, so idk if ill keep updates on it at all, i just want to see what you guys think of it. please read on!

i actually thought this was a little longer, it was 7 pages on word... oh well enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prolouge-<p>

"Kaoru.." she said. "k-kaoru.. K-kun.." she looked at the floor tears still falling. Today she was strong. Not exactly in the good way you might say. "kaoru-kun."

Today she decided. Today. Today she would be independent. She would no longer depend on others. She would fight only for herself. But as of that moment, herself became himself. She was no longer a little girl, she need not depend on others, or look up to them. Never again.

Packing her things she left the house, rain poured down outside. At least the rain could comfort her. The door behind her where the murder just took place, was now locked.

Casshi was no longer present. Only Kaoru existed. The locking of her bedroom, make up, and clothes; memories, tears, and girlyness, proved that she could live in this world as a boy. Leaving the house was a right of passage. She swore on the killing of her parents she would never feel emotion or love towards another again. No tears, no pain, love, or hurt.

Today was the beginning of _his_ life.

Chapter 1.

Just one week later Kaoru was in the village hidden in the leaves. Today he was going to begin ninja school as a registered citizen of konoha.

Living had been rough, he was trying to find somewhere where he could live the whole time. He still had not been able to find a vacant apartment, with the little to no money he had. For food he killed rabbits or ducks with rocks. Not once did he feel bad about hurting these animals. He didn't cry on his way to the village, he didn't cry when it rained on him at night, and he didn't feel anything.

Except for one thing. Excitement. Kaoru felt a rush from living on his own. He felt refreshed when he washed his catch off in a freshwater river.

As a girl, he never had these experiences. All she did was cry and cower in fear from the other boys.

She was made fun of for numerous reasons. They called her fake because she wore a lot of makeup, but had no boobs at all. They called her a he-she because she wanted to become a ninja, and wanted to play sports with everyone. She was an outsider. She just wanted to be a part of everyone. Why was that so hard? Then again, no girl besides her had the aspiration to become a ninja. They said it wasn't right.

She also lived twelve long years of her parents who would always fight. They had daily fights. Horrible ones, as they were both offspring of great ninjas.

They always called her sweetie and honey, but along with their fights would come fights with her. A few times she lost consciousness in one of their fights. She had altogether become sick of them.

Fights were also a huge part at school. Guys would have competitions with her to see who could beat her up the fastest. She would cry the whole time.

She would cry herself to sleep, walk to school crying, and live in tears. She wanted to become stronger.

So she would go practice with her shuriken and knives. She would practice chakra building. She would to 200 reps, sometimes 2000 kicks, curls, push-ups and punches.

At night she would come home, too tired to even cry sometimes. She forgot to eat at one point, and passed out at practice. She woke up a day later, only to find that her parents hadn't even noticed.

The walls of the village made her feel boxed in. she needed to escape.

So one night, she came home early. She packed a bag of her dads old things. Mens clothes. She tore up her girl clothes, and took off her hat. With no hat and makeup, she looked no different than the average boy.

She closed the door behind her.

This marked her independence.

She stabbed her parents in the back and broke their necks.

This marked her strength.

She walked out the door and locked it with her bloody fingers.

This marked her determination.

She ran as fast as she could, out of her village, and jumped over the gate.

This marked _his_ freedom.

That night he celebrated by swimming in the ice cold river. He loved the water, and rain. He had never seen the ocean. Although this would no longer matter, the water comforted him when he was her. All the while he celebrated though, he did not smile even once.

That morning he put on his ninja gear. He used his dad's old outfit, though it seemed to fit pretty damn well. His shirt was a dark red and a long sleeve that was a little long, but not too wide. His shirt had a black mesh covering like a t-shirt that cut off mid-way down his stomach. He got the odd feeling he was a cross-dresser. His pants were black and cut off at the knee. They had a chain on the top as a loose belt. he put on his black shoes and got on his gear. He was left handed, so there was a tape wrapping over his left hand, and right foot.

His one hope was that he not be caught as a girl. It would be hard to tell though because _she_ had no boos at all.

Last night he slept poorly. Even with a housing roof to sleep under, it was freezing. He betted he looked like hell.

He jumped over to a river and looked at his reflection, seeing the bags under his eyes, and his hair. It would take a fool not to notice his sleep deprivation. He fixed his hair with some water. It was short and blonde. He had (now neatly) placed bangs on his forehead. He actually looked cute to himself.

Turning around, he walked back to the streets. School began in about 30 min according to the suns placing.

The only bad thing was that he still liked guys. He had no interest in girls whatsoever.

He wondered how he was to deal with this.

Seeing the tower of the school he ran towards it. He wasn't allowed to go to ninja school, he just went to regular school. So all of his skills were self taught. He hoped he wouldn't stand out too much.

Walking into the building he remembered his class room number and searched it out. Walking in, he saw the class watching tentatively. A man with a scar across his nose and beneath his eyes welcomed him in.

"this class, is Kaoru Casshi." he saw some of the girls look at him weirdly, then whispered, and the guys just looked. Some of them smiled. "just call me sensei Iruka OK?"

"s-sure.." he said.

"now Kaoru, can you tell us a little about yourself?" he looked at him and smiled.

He wavered. Kaoru didn't know if there was really anything he could say about himself that wouldn't make him sound like a creep. "w-well.. I'm 13 years old, my name is Kaoru, and I have no parents…" he tried to find something else to say. "also, I have had no ninja training before except for my own work. Please welcome me." he bowed and walked to the open seat sensei pointed out to him. He sat between a guy in orange and a girl wearing light purple, with the same colored eyes.

"I'm Naruto!" he patted his back somewhat harshly.

"hi. Nice to meet you." he looked at him in the eyes, with no emotion. A hollow skull.

Naruto shivered and looked away. _'why does it bother me when he looks into my eyes? It made me blush a little.'_

Kaoru turned to the girl in light purple. "hey." he said with no expression, again looking directly into her eyes.

She jumped a little and turned away, obviously blushing. Naruto nudged him. "she does that to me all the time too, isn't it weird?" Kaoru looked over to Naruto again. Hollowly said, he agreed, totally oblivious to the fact that she is shy around guys.

' _oh joy, another idiot.' _thought the girl named Sakura, and the boy called Sauske in unison. They both sat behind Naruto and Kaoru.

The whole class whispered and talked about Kaoru for about a minute or so, then Iruka continued. "today class, we will be having a check up test on your speed, agility, and cloning. This was mostly decided because I would like to see Kaoru's abilities"

"BUT IT'S RAINING!" Naruto yelled in frustration.

"Too bad. It's useless to refuse." Iruka commented.

Kaoru stood and walked with the rest of the class outside. This rain would really help him. He found over time that his chakra increased when it rained. In fact, a lot of things happened to his advantage when it rained.

A dog growled in frustration to the rain. "its okay Akamaru…" just that second lightning struck. Kaoru looked over at the dog and stopped in his tracks. He had always loved to be near dogs, also wolves. He was very fond of wolves. He walked over to the boy with the coat the dog was in.

"Can I pet it." he said. It had no hint to point that he was asking a question.

"sure, if Akamaru doesn't bite you first." The boy laughed. He knew Akamaru didn't like new people, much less old ones as well.

Kaoru replied "thank you" with no emotion, and reached his hand out. Akamaru didn't cringe or back off. The boy looked slightly surprised. Akamaru gave off the look that he liked this person. The boy studied Kaoru's face. He saw his eyes light up the tiniest bit, even though his mouth and face didn't move.

"hey, you're interesting." Kaoru looked up with no intention to stop feeling up the dog. "I'm Kiba. I should hang with you some time at your place." he smiled a toothy smile and Kaoru reluctantly pulled away as Iruka sensei began giving instructions.

"you can't ever come over." Kaoru said and walked away to his place in the line for testing. It would be trouble if someone wanted to come over, considering he had no home, and the fact that he was attracted to guys. It would be troublesome if he started to like someone. That would be breaking his swear. And that was a swear forbidden to be broken.

"okay now that you're all lined up we can begin" Iruka said, still in an up beat mood. "Shikamaru"

The boy with the same mesh shirt as him walked over to the testing area. "make one clone, and transform him and you into me." Shikamaru spread his legs slightly, made the hand sign. His eyes closed, he continued.

"Clone Jutsu!" He said strained slightly. A clone of him stood there in the same position as him.

Kaoru had never made a clone. He was as well as screwed. There were three more people before him. Two girls, and Naruto. He would focus on the hand signal. Still, he didn't know where or how to control what the chakra would do… He turned to Hinata, for now he was discreetly avoiding guys. "hey Hinata, can you give me some tips on making clones? I've never made one."

Hinata turned to him, again blushing and looking down. "w-well I'm not the best at it either.. But when you make the sign, focus al your chakra around your chest, and invision another you looking at yourself, then push out all your chakra towards making the clone…" Hinata felt as though the description was not very thorough.

"thanks." Kaoru hoped he could attempt to make one at least.

"And for transforming you do the same thing…" she said quietly. "just picture you and your clone looking like the person you'd like to transform into." Hinata was red in the face. No guy ever talked to her so cool and calm before!

He pat her head as a thanks, and in return, Hinata nearly passed out. _'Is he really that cool?' _the girl next in line of Shikamaru thought. _'I mean, he's cute but…does he really have any talent? Even I couldn't do that with only self training.'_ the girl named Ino overheard the conversation.

"well done Shikamaru-kun!" Iruka smiled. "Go sit by those trees until Ino is done with her turn. "

"yeah sure whatever" He said bored and walked over to the tree.

"Ino! Come here and show me what you got!" Iruka smiled.

"You're having a lot of fun with this sensei…" Her eyebrow twitched out of anger.

"yes yes yes, now start!" He smiled some more.

Ino spread her feet the same way as Shikamaru, and closed her eyes. She made the hand sign and closed her eyes tighter. "Clone Jutsu!" she said sharply, and another Ino showed up about three feet away from her.

Then she closed her eyes away and pulled her feet together, closing her eyes and locking her knees, she said "Transform!" in unison with her clone, and the next thing you could see was three Iruka's. One sitting, three standing. She bowed to Iruka and he gave her a good word or two.

"Oi! Shikamaru! Come over here, you guys begin on the next part of the test." Shikamaru stood and lazily walked over to Them, yawning and stretching his arms. Iruka tosses Ino a stopwatch. "Ino you rest for a minute and time Shikamaru as he runs the perimeter of the school grounds twenty times. Then you go. Good luck. You have 25 minutes to do this and if you don't complete it you get a failing mark for this area of the test."

They walked off and Iruka called over a girl named Sakura. she began.

Kaoru had made sure to pay a lot of attention to Ino. He got the hand signs down, and knew how to build up chakra. He had a feeling he could do this.

While Sakura finished and Naruto began, Kaoru was now more motivated to do this. He was behind after all, and needed to work really hard to achieve a high rank. Sakura could do it, Ino and Shikamaru could do it, why couldn't he?

Then he lowered his standards again, when Naruto failed. He couldn't even make a clone. IT was pretty fumy, everyone laughed at it, but Kaoru. This was also part of his swear.

"Ahh I've been looking forward to this one! Kaaoruu- kuunn!" Iruka smiled big.

Kaoru walked to Iruka.

"now I have a few questions before I begin.." Iruka started.

"No, I've never made a clone before, yes, I do know how to build up chakra, and I also believe that I can do this." Kaoru said. He spread his legs awkwardly, this being his first time, and made the hand sign, closing his eyes and focusing all of his strength towards his heart. He felt Chakra gather, more than usual, due to the rain. The blue power enveloped him, and he totally lost connection to Iruka and the other students.

Two of them, Hinata and Kiba, watching attentively, were surprised at how focused he was, even with no expression on his face. Iruka smiled and crossed his arms. _'So we got a good one, eh?'_

Kaoru hadn't practiced since two weeks ago, when he still looked like a girl.. He then saw himself, or, herself, practicing, he pictured her, not him. He remembered that day, the pain she had. Her arms and legs so tired. She was about to fall over crying, and it began to rain, and her eyes began to rain all the same. and then his mouth moved without command to do so. "Clone Jutsu." he said quietly, and through a puff of smoke, you could see that there was, in fact, two heads, and two bodies. But when the smoke cleared, they were two different people. One was obviously a girl, and he was him.

"Shit." he said, incoherent to everyone else but him. He needed to think of a solution fast.

He made Casshi, not Kaoru. Even though they were the same person, they looked easily different.

* * *

><p>so yeah, there you go! review, comment whatever you do, let me know what you thought of it, i wanna know!<p>

origato gozaimashta! (review!)

\ /

.


End file.
